


Snow Days

by ColorfulTrashCan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTrashCan/pseuds/ColorfulTrashCan
Summary: “Countdown?”You nodded.“Three”You shifted slightly and looked on nervously at the bottom of the hill.“Two”You know, it looked more like a mountain at this point.“One”You suddenly grasped Kazuichi’s hand tightly.“Z-zero!”





	

Clouds filled the sky while snow danced down to be greeted by its brethren on the ground and icicles draped the siding of houses, ready to strike. The air was cold as you left a trail of breath behind you while you walked. 

In short, it was freezing. 

But why were you outside in such a terrible cold? 

Simple. 

Because a certain mechanic had asked you to go sledding with him.

You see, Kazuichi wanted to test out a new sled he had designed, and based on the sketches he had shown you, you just hoped this didn’t end up like the whole wagon incident last year. 

While lost in your thoughts, you heard a shout from atop the hill you were approaching. 

You chuckled slightly when you saw Kazuichi gently sucking on his finger, obviously having just hit it with something.

“You do realize that you sucking on it isn’t going to do anything?” 

He jumped a bit at the sudden voice. Pouting he turned on his heel, finger still in his mouth and quickly retorted.

“I knew that! It’s just instinct to suck on it, y’know?” 

You chuckled again and nodded. 

“I guess so, yeah.”

Turning back to his work, he continued working on the sled in front of him.

You surveyed the sled, walking all around it, taking it all in. 

“Kazuichi, are you sure this safe?” 

The pink haired boy gave a grin and nodded. “Duh! It’s totally safe, I mean, I made it!” 

“That’s what I’m worried about…” You grumbled softly. 

Snowflakes began to pile up on the boys black beanie while he worked on the finishing touches on his high tech sled he had made over the past week. As much as you adored him, that thing did not look safe. 

“C’mon! This baby is just about ready.” He cheered. 

You puffed out your cheeks and glanced at the mechanic again. 

“You’re positive that it’s safe?”

He nodded eagerly. 

You sighed and gingerly sat yourself in the sled. It was cold, even against the fabric of your pants. 

Kazuichi coughed and stared at you.

“What?”

“That’s where I sit.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Why? Aren’t they both pretty much the same?”

His face turned a bit pinker than it already was from the cold.

“Th-That’s just where I sit, okay…”

You rolled your eyes and scooched up to the front of the sled. 

He then plopped himself into the back seat.

With a bit of fumbling, you both were situated in a comfortable position. 

That position being you sitting between Kazuichi’s legs. 

Something tells you that this was planned…

“Ready?” 

Gosh, the hill looked a lot bigger than when you first climbed it… 

You gulped and affirmed that you’re ready for whatever injuries will come of this. 

It took a second for the sled to get moving, having been resting in the same spot for so long, but it slowly slides into place.

“Countdown?” 

You nodded.

“Three”

You shifted slightly and looked on nervously at the bottom of the hill.

“Two”

You know, it looked more like a mountain at this point.

“One”

You suddenly grasped Kazuichi’s hand tightly.

“Z-zero!”

And with that, you're zooming down the hill at speeds you’ve never sledded at before. The cold nipped at your skin while your eyes watered from the wind. 

But somehow, you didn’t really notice that. 

What you did notice was the tight grasp around your waist, the head burried in your neck and the vibrations of screams muffled into said neck. 

You were cold and so unbelievably warm at the same time. 

Time seemed to slow down, as cliche as that sounds, but not for the reason you’re thinking. 

This was the longest sled ride you’ve ever been on! 

Wait.

You looked up and notice you’ve stopped. Apparently you were too caught up on how close to Kazuichi you were. 

Even though you had stopped, he still held a firm grip on you, hot breath ghosting over the slightly exposed skin of your neck.

A blush crept onto your cheeks as you gently poked at him, trying to get his attention.

“H-hey, we stopped. And we’re not dead, so that’s good, yeah?” 

He shifted his head to look at you. 

He looked positively green!

“Oh gosh! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?” 

He slowly lifted a hand to your mouth and shushed you.

“J-just give me a sec… I’ll be okay…” 

A few minutes passed in silence as he composed himself. It was really peaceful actually. A bit awkward as he was still grasping onto you tightly. But pleasant regardless.

A gulp of air pulled you back from space and he lifted his head.

“I think I’m okay now…” 

“What was that?”

Completely dodging your question, he stood up. 

“Hey isn’t there a nice coffee shop near here? I heard they got some wicked hot chocolate!” 

You sighed. Knowing him, he’d just keep dodging the question and that was a fuss you didn’t want to go through. 

“C’mon let’s go to it! It can’t be more than a ten minute walk to there.”

“What about the sled? We can’t just leave it here!” 

He stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. 

“Oh! That’s right, I almost forgot, I made this thing collapsable!”

He approached the sled and quickly folded it into a box the size of a suitcase.

“How the hell did you even manage that?” 

He just grinned and kept walking.

“Hey!” 

You huffed as you caught up with him. 

“I thought you were a mechanic, not a speed demon.”

He laughed. A pleasant sound that made you smile. 

“Anyhow, how far did you say this place was?” 

“Like ten minutes away.” 

You nodded and continued on with your walk. 

It was silent for a few minutes. The only sound was the crunch of both of your feet against the snow and the occasional wind. 

As calm and peaceful as it was, it just didn’t feel right. 

You tried breaking the silence, but found you couldn’t think of anything to say. When you went to speak, your mouth just opened and nothing came out. 

You closed your mouth and thought for a moment. 

While thinking, your eyes drifted to Kazuichi’s hand. 

Your cheeks warmed at the thought of your bold movement when you two were on the sled together. 

Without warning, your mouth opened and words began to spill out.

“H-hey, Kazuichi…”

He turned his head to you. 

“Hm? What’s up?” 

Shoot. 

Well, there’s no turning back now.

They say actions are louder than words, right?

Shyly you grasped his hand in yours. It was a bit bigger than yours and slightly callused, but it fit snuggly. 

He blinked. 

Slowly he processed what was going on and stopped walking.

“Wha-what? Are you okay?”

“Um, my hands were kinda cold.”

He stared at you, clearly flustered. It was cute, really.

“Ah, um, okay.”

After another few minutes in silence, you finally reached the cafe.  
It was a small shop, but it felt warm and cozy once inside. Fairy lights draped the wood walls and the smell of fresh coffee and muffins filled the air. The soft radio was playing in the background as you and Kazuichi sat down across from each other in a booth. 

You gently shook your head, getting all the snow off of you and unwound your scarf. You were in the middle of unzipping your coat when Kazuichi spoke up.

“So, what do you want?” 

“Ah, well, didn’t you say the hot chocolate here was really good? I’ll probably get that. Maybe a muffin or a scone too. I’ll see when I get up there.” 

He shook his head. 

“You're not going anywhere, I’ll go up there and pay, it’s my treat.” 

You smiled at him. 

“You don’t need to do that! Besides, I wanna see what they got here.”

“Fine, but I’m still gonna pay.”

“At least let me buy my drink.”

He pouted, but nodded.

Once ordering, you both sat back down to wait.

You hastily unwrapped your muffin, tore off a chunk and popped it in your mouth.

You sighed in delight at the flavour of it. You would definitely be coming back here. 

“Kazuichi, you have to try this! It’s so good!”

You broke off some of the muffin and held it up to his mouth.

“Say, ‘Ahh!’”

Kazuichi glanced at the muffin chunk between your fingers and gave you a confused look.

“What are you doing?”

You cocked your head at his words.

“What does it look like?”

He blinked.

“It looks like you’re trying to feed me…”

“Ding, ding, ding! Now eat up!” 

Kazuichi flushed, but kept his lips firmly closed.

You bumped his mouth with the cupcake imposter, trying to get him to open up.

“C’mon Kazuichi! Mr. Muffin clearly wants to be eaten~”

“I don’t want to eat it when you're feeding it to me!”

“Please?”

He looked at the muffin hesitantly, and slowly opened his mouth.

You smiled wide and fed the sweet bread to him. 

He chewed reluctantly, but eventually gave in to the sweetness and began to visibly enjoy it.

You grinned happily at his reaction.

“See! It’s good, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so...”

“Now gimmie some of your donut!”

“What, why?!”

“Tsk, tsk. You know the rules Kazuichi, I gave some of mine, now you have to give me some of yours!”

“I never asked to have any of your muffin!”

“So? I want some of your donut, it looks really good!”

“Nuh uh, it‘s mine!”

You leaned over the table and tried to snatch the pastry away from the plate that it laid on. 

Kazuichi was a bit too fast for you and he quickly picked it up and put it high in the air. 

Defiant to giving up, you once more reached your hand towards the baked treat.

“C’mon Kazuichi! Just a bite!”

Kazuichi, seemingly with a change of heart lowered his hand.

“Fine, only after I have a bite.”

You smiled and leaned back into your section of the booth.

And as an act of spite, he shoved the entire donut into his mouth. 

“Hey! That’s not a bite!”

Kazuichi just grinned, his mouth still full of donut.

You rolled your eyes at his actions and slowly sipped at your hot chocolate.

It warmed your throat and you sighed at the calming ability it had.

“This is nice, huh?”

He took a moment to swallow the pastry and replied.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool here.”

You two sat in silence for a while, sipping at your drinks every once and awhile. 

Eventually both drinks were emptied and stomachs were filled so you two left the quaint coffee shop. 

As you walked aimlessly you glanced back down at Kazuichi’s hand.

Less nervous this time, you grasped it into yours.

“Hey Kazuichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for today, I had fun.”

He nodded and lightly squeezed your hand.

Silence filled the air and snow fell from the clouds above.

The world was peaceful.


End file.
